Shrouded in Mystery
by peanut0565
Summary: Oneshot.  The details about Arthur Petrelli's supposive suicide.


_**Author's Note:**__ another one shot, I know, I can't help. Inspired by s2 finale, but technically set in s1's six months ago episode... Minor spoilers to s2 thou XD_

_Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------

"You need to stop this...now." He stated as soon as she was off the phone. He sat at his desk, twirling a pen in his right hand and staring at his wife tiredly.

"You know I'm not going to..." She replied in a cool manner, setting the phone back in its resting place on her husband's desk.

"This isn't the right way to do things." He quipped, staring at her like Peter would stare at Nathan when he wasn't doing something 'morally right'. When things came down to it, her boys were more like him then her. She had a chance at getting Nathan to play the role she needed him, but Peter was a lost cause.

"It isn't right, but it needs to be done." Her answer to his statement. She knew he had been against it from day one. He had grown soft and weak since he returned from the war, she knew this.

"You're becoming Adam." He growled in return. "We locked him up because he was going to do this, and now you and Daniel are starting it up again!" He stood up then and began to pace behind his desk.

"Arthur...We are not taking out the whole population, just a small portion." She argued her standpoint.

"Ah...so New York City, our home, and the homes of millions of others is a small portion?!" He snapped at her angerly.

"Daniel and I figured it out to be only 0.07 of the world population. We can bring the world together with this! We can change the world." She answered, standing up to face him as he continued to pace, she was determined tonight.

"We are changing the world, helping those like us. That should be enough!" Arthur stopped and glared at her. It was then she reached around the desk, into the drawer, and pulled out the pistol he kept in there for protection. She pointed at his direction, immediatly stopping his actions as he stared down at the gun pointing at his adobmen.

"Are you really going to kill me this time?" He asked softly. "Not botch it like the first two times..." He continued quietly.

"You've left me no choice." She growled.

"There's always a choice, dear." He spoke softly, his anger hiddened by the fact that there was a gun pointed at him.

"Go to the bathroom." She ordered. He sighed and obediently headed slowly to the downstairs bathroom. Angela on his heels, keeping the gun pointed at his back.

"You know the boys will hate you for this." He said as they reached the tiles of the bathroom. He stopped at the edge of the tub and turned around to face her.

"Thats if they find out." She countered.

"There's no turning back once you do this." He said staring into her eyes, into her soul. The same look that Peter had, the one that made it nearly impossible not to break down and stop her actions.

"Don't make me do this." She pleaded as a last resort.

"You know you have to if you want to continue with this." He mumbled back.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She apologized.

"See you in Hell, dear." He replied cooly. His demeaner angered her, and she pulled the trigger. She stepped back as her husband glanced down stupidly at his wound in the center of his chest. He gasped and stumbled backwards, falling into the tub in an ackward position.

After a second she recomposed herself, then edged towards the tub and made sure he was dead this time. Once that was confirmed, she cleaned the gun handle with a washcloth, ridding herself from the evidence, the fingerprints gone. She then carefully stuck the gun in one of his hands, positioning it just enough to make it look like he shot himself.

After the deed was done she sat down on the toilet seat and sobbed. She sat like that for a couple of hours, before she had the courage to dial 911, and then Nathan.

"Hello?" His voice sounded like he just woke up. He had been through a rough time with the accident only a week ago, and becoming accustom to dealing more with his boys, taking on the tasks that Heidi usually could take care of.

"Nathan..." She whispered choking back a sob.

"Ma? What's wrong?" He asked, more alert now, and atune to her emotions.

"Your father...He...he killed himself this morning..."

_END_


End file.
